ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Part I: Cancer Center Administration The Administrative Office of the Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) provides dedicated and effective administrative support to the Center Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors, Program Leaders and Shared Resources Leaders. The overall goal is to facilitate collaborative and innovative cancer research through strong operational and financial management of TCI resources. Operational management includes providing support for processes related to decision-making, shared resources, membership, pilot awards, space assignment and faculty recruitment/retention. Financial management includes oversight of all cancer center funds including gift accounts, faculty start up packages, institutional budgets, shared resource chargebacks and cancer clinical trial accounts. Tisch Cancer Institute administration is widely recognized as an established and independent entity within Mount Sinai, equal to that of a department, and works closely with the offices within the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (ISMMS) including Administration, Finance, Grants and Contracts Office, Human Resources, Information Technology and Development to facilitate the vision and goals of the cancer center. Part II: Senior Leadership The TCI senior leadership structure includes a Director, Deputy Director, Executive Administrator and six Associate Directors. This senior leadership team is responsible for establishing a vision for the cancer center and for addressing the center's overall goals, policies and operations. Of note, the Deputy Director was appointed to focus on the catchment area, and to work directly with the program leaders on this important endeavor. An Associate Director of Training and Education was also appointed to lead the training initiative within the TCI. In order to address the center's overall goals, the senior leadership meet through weekly and monthly meetings that focus on specific areas, such as the further development of scientific programs, the availability of pertinent shared resources, the policies and processes related to protocol review and clinical research, and the best allocation of cancer space and resources. The TCI senior leaders are all active participants of these strategic meetings, and are chairs for several of these meetings.